Modern communication networks are used by content providers to deliver media content, such as movies, television shows and other programs, to its subscribers through digital broadcast signals. The connection between the content provider and receivers may experience an interruption or temporary signal loss that causes the affected subscribers to miss a portion of the broadcast they were viewing. The subscriber may not be able to view the missed portion of the broadcast unless the missed portion is subsequently re-broadcast by the content provider or made available through another form of media.